Tower of Spirits
The Tower of Spirits is a dungeon from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. The tower serves as a means of keeping order over New Hyrule and the Spirit Tracks, but during the game, it is broken apart into five segments. The Lokomo sage of the Tower of Spirits, Anjean, uses all her strength to hold the tower's base down, and this gives Link enough time to ascend the first portion of the structure and begin his quest to stop Chancellor Cole and prevent the revival of Malladus. , the Tower of Spirits, and Castle Town]] Link periodically returns to the Tower of Spirits whenever he returns one of its pieces, much like the Temple of the Ocean King from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Another similarity shared by the Temple is that it is patrolled by Phantoms. However, unlike the Temple of the Ocean King, Link does not have to return to sections he has already explored, instead being able to climb up a central staircase, and the time limit that was present in the Temple does not return. With 30 floors, the Tower of Spirits is the largest dungeon in Zelda history. Story When the evil Malladus attacked the peaceful land of New Hyrule, the Spirits of Good fought to defeat him. The Spirits of Good were victorious, but their power was depleted so much that they could not entirely destroy Malladus. With little power left, they buried Malladus' spirit in the ground, created the Spirit Tracks as shackles, and created the Tower of Spirits as a lock. A century later, Chancellor Cole attempts to revive Malladus' spirit and breaks the Tower of Spirits into five segments. The pieces would have floated away but a strong electrical force, possibly Anjean, holds the pieces in place. Link and Princess Zelda must ascend each level and obtain Rail Map for each of the four main Realms in New Hyrule. Once they have done this, they then must travel to the temple in each realm to restore the remaining Spirit Tracks in that realm and replace another segment of the Tower of Spirits to its rightful position. After visiting all four temples in the Forest Realm, Snow Realm, Ocean Realm, and Fire Realm, Link and Zelda make their way to the top of the tower to confront Byrne. After the battle, however, it appears as if Byrne was just stalling for time, and afterward, Chancellor Cole is ready to go with Malladus to the Dark Realm. Dungeon Princess Zelda can possess various Phantoms once Link obtains the three Tears of Light needed to power up his sword. To possess a Phantom, Link must sneak up behind a Phantom and slash its back, enabling Zelda to enter and control it. The puzzles and combat in the tower revolve around Link and Princess Zelda working together. Different puzzles depend on the type of Phantom Zelda is possessing. In the game, players can draw a path on the touchscreen for Zelda to take. While Zelda is on her path, players can still control Link. Each time Link enters the Temple, the new puzzles and challenges that he faces will require the use of the new item that he obtained in the previous temple (i.e. The Whirlwind is used during the visit following the Forest Temple.) The amount of floors and new puzzles increases on each subsequent visit to the temple. A new type of Phantom is featured on each new visit, all leading up to the final visit, in which all four types must be utilized. Although Link does not have to return to the floors that he already conquered, there are certain treasures and items in those floors that require items from future temples to acquire, so if Link wants to acquire those treasures, then he must get the required items before returning to the floors to reach the treasures. When Link obtains the Lokomo Sword, Tears of Light are no longer needed. Items * Rail Map * Compass of Light * Tears of Light * Stamp Station Enemies * Armos * ChuChu * Fire Keese * Keese * Key Master * Miniblin * Nocturn * Phantom * Phantom Eye * Rat * Spinut * Stalfos * Stalfos Warrior * Torch Phantom * Warp Phantom * Wrecker Phantom * Zora Warrior Mini-boss * Mighty Zora Warrior Boss * Byrne es:Torre de los Dioses (Spirit Tracks) Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks dungeons